Talk:Biast
well, this looks copied word-for-word from somepage.com, except that sompage says "Additional effect: Terror" which might be more like it. Aggressive yes.. links with what? :P Helm is not 100% drop, as some have rumored. Petro Eyes seems to land even if you turn away while tanking. Biast's accuracy is horrible, and a good Blind will help alot. :The article does not state that the helm was a 100% drop. --Charitwo 17:52, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Testimonials * Fairly easy duo by 75 SAM/DNC with Hagun (not using Soboro Sukehiro at the time...) and 75 DRG/BLU. Both skilled but unprepared. Hits seemed to have a hate reset effect in addition to Terror. Despite doing over 5000 damage in short time with Meikyo Shisui, one hit connected with me and Biast looked away from me again. It did not use Heavy Stomp, however it did frequently use Petro Eyes, which was a problem. It is not easy to turn around quickly enough. Bismarck.Stephano Stephanox 11:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) * Easily Soloable by a 75 DNC/NIN keeping Fan Dance up. Muertos 18:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) * Can be defeated by a party of four characters at level 70; Soloable by Red Mage, White Mage, Ninja, Samurai and Black Mage at level 75; and by Summoner at level 70. * Duoable by a Ninja and White Mage at level 75; * Very easy duo for 75 THF/NIN and a 75 WHM/SCH. Stona Petro Eyes when it stuck. THF had NO PROBLEMS keeping shadows up. * Soloable by a well-equipped Warrior with major difficulty and meds including D wings. Evasion gear and status bolts are recommended. * Soloable by Red Mage at level 75 and Summoner at level 70 * 75RDM/NIN can solo easily by DoT/Bind/Grav method. Battle lasted ~ 40 minutes but never seemed to build a resistance to Gravity or Bind the whole battle, just be mindful you will get intimidated...a lot. * Soloable by White Mage with Red Mage sub using Repose and Banish III. Try to keep it gravitied and use bind when you need to. Repose will give you enough time to heal a couple ticks but mind your surroundings and make sure you don't aggro anything. Probably do-able with Black Mage sub but Fast Cast and Gravity definitely helps in case Repose gets intimidated. Took me about 2 hours and a half. * Easily duoed buy 75THF and 75RDM. Accuracy is horrible. Petro Eyes CAN be blocked by turning as I had my RDM turned and turned my THF one time to block. If it lands just wait till shadows are down and Sleep II it and rest MP. * Duoed by 75BST/NIN amd 64RDM/BLM. Tanking had to be shared between BST and Courier Carrie due to pet spending alot of time being terrorized. Dual Rune axe/Gaudy combo helped alot. * Duoed by 75PLD/NIN and 75BLM/WHM easily. If terrorized, blm would sleep, could go Ni to Ni most of the time. I have atonement though so ~750 most of the time. * killed by 75 pld/war, rdm/whm and war/sam. Was not expecting to fight and unprepared but still went pretty smooth and quickly * Killed by a 75 COR/RNG, 70 RDM/WHM, and a 75 WAR/NIN. Took a lot of work do, and was not prepared. About a 35min fight, COR kited with Light Shot for long time. * Can be soloed by an evasion geared SAM/DNC. Turn away on Petro Eyes and maintain high health, incase a hit slips in and he Terrorizes you. Onjage 04:23, 15 July 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as 75 thf/nin this afternoon, took about 15 minutes, stood behind biast and he didnt use petro eye once. * Soloed as 75 Blu/Nin sick easy took 5 min with no trouble even the paralysis was weak. -Marty * Trioed with 75 RNG/NIN, 75 SAM/WAR, and 75 THF/NIN with no difficulty at all. --Stammer 01:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) * Duoable by a BST/WHM with CC and a THF/NIN. The THF will die if hate gets bad... or CC dies. * Solo RDM75/NIN straight tank / melee. Biggest danger proved wind breath since it ignores utsu and will most likely eat Stoneskin. --Catslave * Tried solo THF75/NIN. Heavy Stomp ate 3 shadows, dealing 200ish dmg to me and paralyzing me to an extend, that I died due to all cast attempts and ja's being paralyzed. * Killed solo as 75 NIN/DNC. Extremely easy fight, but can take long if you save TP to cure yourself instead of using WS. Kurayami, Hojo, and Jubaku all landed easily with no gear swaps.--Catslave * Killed by 75RDM/WHM and 75MNK/NIN. Be sure to keep Slow, and Paralyze on at all times. Do not DOT in case of Petrify hitting the MNK so that the RDM is able to Sleep for the duration. If the MNK drops shadows and gets terrorized, the RDM needs to be out of range to Sleep and/or Gravity kite for anywhere from 3-30 seconds. He seems to have a faster attack rate than Shadow Dragon. Not proven! * Soloed as 75RDM/NIN - Sleep-Nuke method. Managed to accidentally aggravate a ghost or two every now and then so it really was not one the most enjoyable solo fights I've done. ^^ Other than that, it was a simple fight, just need to remember to cast sneak before resting and the fact that the things will notice your Low HP at that time as well... Getting intimidated a lot isn't really a favorite of mine either and can prove to be a problem hehe. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 22:45, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 75THF/NIN- Difficult fight. I got lucky he missed alot after he hit me with Petro Eyes. Really wouldn't recommend trying this without a WHM for Stona or any job able to sleep him. Azraell (Leviathan) * Soloed as 75 PLD/NIN, easy fight but luck played a large part I think. Had parade gorget along with FoV regen and refresh and basic DD gear with Atonement. Used a taco for safety but not really needed, hit me for 20-100 (lower range being blocks) and took 20 minutes to kill. Shadows were often down with max haste in gear so I got hit a good few times but luckily I was only terrorized once for about 3 seconds. Petro eyes was never used against me so while it was easy for me due to good luck someone getting unlucky with petrification and terror I could imagine dying, so keep that in mind. Never really got into yellow HP otherwise and had about 200 MP by the end of it. DraganFairy 20:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * Easily soloed by 75 THF/NIN. Hit me with Petro Eyes once, didn't hit me at all while petrified. He got a few lucky shots in but bloody bolts fixed that. Repop time The current wording on his repop is extremely confusing. Is it supposed to mean every 69-72 hours from time of death? Or 21-72 hour window? If anyone's got any info on clarifying that it'd be appreciated, but I'll likely change it to 69-72 hours if no one has any objections. Pogle 15:38, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Ask Hawkhellfire what he meant when he changed it, because it was originally "Spawns around (H-9) almost immediately after the Shadow Dragon is killed, every 21-24 hours," which I believe is the correct information. I'd sooner revert his edit than change it to what could be false or misunderstood information. ~ Karuberu 18:13, 20 August 2007 (CDT) The only thing I can say with certainty is I've seen it go longer than 24 hours on a repop. I've never managed to pop it again after killing it, I've usually had to give up and do other stuff after 30+ hours. Thus my assumption on the 69-72 issue. Then again it could just be an open window anytime after 21 hours. Pogle 07:17, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Should be safe to say, and probably more accurate, that it is a Lotto pop, with window starting 21 hours after last kill? --Dracko 07:29, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I concur with Pogle and Dracko's thoughts on the respawn window after 21+ hrs from the last kill. I camped it for three days though there where at least 5-6 hours I wasn't killing the shadow dragon due to sleep so it's possible someone could have spawned Biast during those times. I'd also like to note that he spawned during a full moon and have read on BG's site (I know, I know) that others have noticed his spawning during a full moon as well. Something to look into. I did get the drop. Sirtet 16:25, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I've popped him (and gotten the drop) when it wasn't even close to full moon. --Roskink 21:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I just popped and killed him at 93% Full Moon. Had been camping him unsuccessfully all week. Saw Full Moon and decided to give that theory a try. Popped him few mins ago Lightsday 100% moonUmichi 19:00, 19 November 2008 (UTC) 'Technically' it's a lottery spawn since it depends on a mob being killed, even if the repop time is consistent. Tahngarthortalk- 23:55, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *Darkvision, Seraph - moon phase has nothing to do with it (spawned Lightday Waxing Gibbous (71%)) , it spawned in me and a friend, we didnt know it, i was showing them where the trail marking was, headed to OP and BAM we got agro. i died (RDM/BLM) but was not prepared for it Based on the above and my own experience camping him, he can take as long as he wants after 21 hours after Time Of Death to spawn. If u really don't like hanging around and killing a placeholder for hours on end every 10 minutes after the window opens (if u even know when it opened), I would not recommend going after him. Don't know about the full moon thing, didn't get him during that. A monotonous 2/87 spawns from the Shadow Dragon, 1/2 on the drop for me.--Snorglepuss (talk) 13:58, July 11, 2018 (UTC) BLM Solo sleep1 sticks extremely easy, so soloing on BLM is a cake. With max damage (Ugg Pendant, Rairin Obi, Sorcerers Legs, Sorc Ring) I was doing 1858 Burst2 (4/5 potency, 2 INT) doing 10% (I used T4/B4 primarily till end though for MP Conservation). The biggest thing is keeping buffs up as he can intimidate your sleeps. One string of bad luck intimidates could end you in this fight, and also petro eyes so keep back to him, and also the added effect terror... so really, dont let him stay awake for too long. RDM sub for grav helps avoiding being hit, but its def doable on /whm, but id have to advise /rdm or /nin sub. --Aikar 12:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Drop Rate The drop rate on the page seems high. Anecdotal evidence suggests that this is closer to 30% or 25%. I myself am 1/7 on this item. -- 16:50, 22 September 2008 (UTC) im currently 2/2 on the helm, and a friend is 1/2 so it does seem rather high. 1/1 with no TH. 0/2 w/o TH. Various ppl with similar (or worse) stats. LS member went 1/20, having various TH with him at most time (aka TH1-4). Willing to call 2/2 a stroke of pure luck. 3/3 all with TH3 over the course of about a month or so. - Soichiro Shadow Dragon Despawning If the Shadow Dragon for any reason despawns, I splet it to get refresh from the FoV and it despawned >.<; it will shortly respawn it does NOT reset the 30min respawn time. Please add any other experiences to confurm or contest my theory. --Wh1t3e4rth 21:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :This is standard non-NM enemy behavior. It was not defeated, so it does not need to wait for its respawn time. Also, this information really doesn't belong on the Biast page. >_> --Taeria Saethori 07:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Biast pop timers, and kill party. I can officially say I have camped him for the past seven days and the pop hours were as follows... 36h. 36h. 32h 30m. The first time I got him to pop after receiving TOD from a friend doing Dynamis-Xarcabard, I took a MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM. There wasn't much of a problem until Slow wore and the MNK got terrorized. I was dual boxing these characters, and didn't notice much of the attack speed literally because of the amount of excitement. As the MNK got terrorized at 9% it went to hell. Double attacked my RDM for 450 total and was attacking so fast I couldn't even get a Sleep off. I wiped and some PLD claimed. The second and third time I went with the same setup. Having the MNK tank once again paying attention to enfeebles a little more this time. If he got terrorized this time around I would be far enough away on the RDM that I would throw Gravity, run far enough and throw a Sleep II. This would give time for me to recover from terror and get myself stable again. I will update my drop rate as I finish him off tonight. ------------- To above poster: Be careful casting Gravity if you have competition close, because it can and will unclaim if you do this and run. Used this once to get away when Biast unexpectedly spawned for me. -- Orubicon 08:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC)